


Apartment 396

by Azi_Chan, EnderSprings



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azi_Chan/pseuds/Azi_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: Everything seemed normal in this apartment complex until one of its residents committed suicide in her apartment.  Four other residents of the complex decided to take a risk and explore the crime scene.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Ender’s P.O.V.

Kylee Lamm, a woman from the apartment complex that we live in, had recently hung herself. Police have closed off her part of the complex to investigate the scene. “Have you heard about the suicide of Kylee?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think most people have at this point.” Shade replies as he sits against the wall with a cup of hot coffee. “This is gonna be a loooonngggg week.” 

“Yeah... I wonder what the crime scene looked like…” I hummed. 

“It’s probably gonna be crowded, well, at least near the entrance. I would try and get up there to see what it’s like, but I haven’t gotten much sleep.” he stated tiredly.

“Me too. I think I might just sneak in there when it's midnight…” I muttered with a smirk.

“Just don’t get caught.. Not sure if you’d be able to lie yourself outta that situation.” He mumbled around his coffee cup.

“You'd be surprised, my persuasion skill is level 100.” I gloated.

“Getting cocky again?” He remarked, his left eyebrow slowly raises and a little smirk begins forming.

“Yep and I’m proud!” I laughed.

“You never change do you?” He teased.

“No” I deadpanned, but a small smile played at my lips.

“I need to find new roommates.” He says quietly with a sigh, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Hey!” I shouted, slightly offended. 

“Hello.” He remarks with a smirk. I just roll my eyes to his idiotic response.


	2. Ch 1 ~ Curiosity

Azi’s P.O.V.

“-what time is it?” Shade yawns extremely loudly and doesn't bother to cover his mouth.

“It’s nearly 2:15 in the afternoon Shade.” I notified as I walked out of a nearby door. I see him visibly jump as i lean against the doorway.

“Since when did you get here?” He yelped and turned toward me.

“Just now. “ I tell him in a bored tone.

“Oh, hey Azi.” Ender chirped. 

“Heyo” I replied with a smiled. Shade looked back down to his coffee, expressionless.

“There's some extra coffee over on the stove...didn't really know what creams to use for the coffee machine, so I did it old school on the stove.” Shade mentioned, nodding to the stove. Mason walked into the room from the living room, giving us a slight nod.

“Hi” he greeted flatly. I walked over to the stove and poured myself a mug of coffee. Ender stood from her seat and grabbed her hoodie from the coat closet.

“I’m gonna go see how guarded the scene is.” She exclaimed, getting ready to leave.

“Don’t get caught” I warned, taking sip of my coffee.

“I said the exact same thing to her.” Shade chuckles.

“Alright, Alright I won’t” She called as she went through the door to leave. 

“So what are you guys doing?” Mason asked.

“Well right now we’re just drinking coffee, if Azi didn’t take all of it there should be some extra coffee on the stove” Shade said.

“Thanks man, where’s Ender going to?” He asked and took a sip of the coffee. “Damn this some damn good coffee” Mason breathed. 

“She just went to see about the suicide… I don’t know why though, I’ve learned about the human body so much, that I can imagine what the suicide looks like.” Shade stated with some uncertainty in his voice. 

“I see, poor Kylee, makes you wonder why.” Mason sighed

Ender’s P.O.V.

I walked away from the others, and down the hall once Mason showed up. As I walk up to the corner where you turn to Kylee's apartment I stop and peek around the corner. “Not too heavily guarded..” I mutter and turn to go back to the apartment with the others.

“Guys! I’m back! Oh hi Mason.” I shout as I bust through the apartment door. 

“Soooooo… What’d you find?” Azi asks as Shade jumps and spills coffee on himself.

“FOR THE LOVE OF--” He shouts and drops the mug to the floor before racing to his room for a new change of clothes. Azi laughing as he runs off. 

“How many times has that happened? “ She calls off to Shade as he runs by her.

“Sorry Shade….” I say to the spot where he used to be and look over to Azi. “There was only one guard watching the door.” I look down at the shards from the mug on the floor, with a little bit of coffee mixed within them.

“Wait, you said that there was only one guard? Damn, I was expecting more..” Azi mused, leaning back into the chair that she is sitting on.

“Me too, but they seem to be relaxing security ‘round here.” I reckoned


End file.
